


In Peace

by Stardustsoulseeker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bilingual Character(s), Blood, Dark, Dehumanization, F/F, Gore, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, Slow Burn, Swearing, Very very dark, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustsoulseeker/pseuds/Stardustsoulseeker
Summary: Atlas Parker has been stuck in hell for years. Given the opportunity to escape will she take it or will she just scumb to the Rais Research Company's sick twisted games?





	1. A Familiar Place Called: HELL

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book I'm currently working on and would like comments and or feedback on it thanks! this gets really graphic so just a for warning right now. it was originally made as a vent story.

Once again the familiar hum of machinery, a low rumble, was all that kept Atlas company. As she awoke from her slumber she stared blankly up at the ceiling. The obnoxiously bright lights hung from rusted chains swaying ever so slightly. It Reminded her where she was: Hell. She squinted once her vision came into focus and turned to her side to ignore the bright lights. Walls lined with steel, a single old sink, a mirror hung from rusted hinges and a toilet to one side of her room. The other side of the tiny cube held a single chair and a door bolted shut. Bulletproof dirty glass panes provided a small window to the outside, below it a narrow slot for a food tray with last night’s meal on the polished and cracked tiles of the ground. 

This place is where you’d keep an animal. She began to wonder exactly how long she’s been in this prison. Why was she still in here and the grace of release was just ever so slightly out of reach? She shifted uncomfortably on the small twin sized mattress. She mulled over what might have happened to all those people that were taken. An entire sector with over 5,000 people taken, gone, vanished without a trace. Almost as if they didn't exist anymore. Ghosts of a forgotten society humanity had given up on. A promise of stability crumbled into a pile of lies from a corrupt company. A company who claimed to be doing this to benefit humanity. The thought made Atlas even angrier. A company, a group of people, humans the same as they were- trying to justify themselves with a false sense of security. It did not excuse anything.

She shifted again getting even more frustrated. The bed squeaked obnoxiously from the rusted springs. A sharp pain hit her on her side. That's right. They did that. She lightly rubbed the falling stitches along her rib cage. Dry blood lined the inside of her undershirt; fresh blood still leaked from the open wound. An experiment to see how strong bone structure was. Bullshit. She flinched again as she touched a tender spot. She pulled her hand out as dry blood stuck to her fingers. She hated them. Always have, always will.

She turned to lay on her back once more, to stare at the ceiling, nothing for entertainment for the long time she was locked up. That in itself was enough to drive someone mad. She kept getting angrier as her thoughts were the only thing keeping her company. They weren't very pleasant thoughts. They were thoughts of how many people have come and gone, the horror she had to endure all these years. The unspeakable actions they took on innocent people. She’s witnessed it all. Everything from people being stripped alive, to people being broken down, people being tortured, people losing their humanity. Replacing their sanity, their being with a number stitched to their clothing. Etched on their skin. That was all the identity they were allowed now in this awful cruel place. However after it all, Atlas still refused to let the company win. She refused to let them take her life. She would never give them that satisfaction even if it meant she had to endure more pain. She would.

An obnoxiously loud metallic clunk echoed in the empty room. The low hum of machinery was replaced by taps of footsteps. Atlas glanced over at who was coming in. She thought it might be the same scientist that always came at first but quickly retracted that thought as two figures entered the door. Atlas continued to examine the unknown figures. It wasn't her usual sleazy scientist. This man was taller, more muscular, and he had a full head of hair. Even his uniform was different; he had a black coat as opposed to the usual white and he had more badges. Next to him was a woman who looked a bit older than herself, a bit shorter than him. She had messy hair and a sloppy and unbuttoned uniform. She shoved her hands in her pocket and glanced around the room. 

“Okay young one, this is specimen 7968,” the taller man boomed at the young woman. He had a thick accent. Atlas shuddered at the “name” they’ve given her. A branding to remind her that she was their “property”. She continued to stare intently at them, hoping for the best. 

The younger woman cleared her throat and spoke in a soft timid voice. “How, how long has she been in here?” the woman’s accent was barely noticeable but still there. 

“Hm.” The man scratched the scruff on his chin and checks his clipboard. “Ah!” He snapped his fingers once he realized. “Yes, she was here about seven years.” He let his native tongue slip out.

The woman looked a bit taken back and raised an eyebrow. 

“But do not worry, Orlov.” He pats her back. “We have it under control. Just be careful when talking yes?”

“Okay then,” she agreed in the same language he’d used. This just made Atlas even angrier. She hated everything about them: their looks, their tone, and especially their god-awful language.

“This one tends to be a bit snippy.” He hands Orlov a clipboard. She takes it in fragile hands. “She is your subject until she hurts you, or she dies.” He turns to walk out. “Ah, yes. One more thing. If you have any problem with her feel free, yes?” He gestures to the radio on his hip. 

Orlov nods. “Thank you.” 

The man exits the room and the door makes a loud clunk. Orlov looks up at Atlas similar to how you’d look at a zoo animal. She takes out her glasses from a pocket on her uniform and puts them on. She then takes the single chair and pulls it with her as she made her way towards Atlas.

Atlas continued to keep on guard. She didn't know what to expect from this unknown evil. As Orlov got closer she took a seat on the chair. She kept a safe distance between the two and this only fueled Atlas’s anger even more. How dare they treat her like a dangerous animal? Now closer Atlas could make out small details on Orlov’s uniform. Her messy dark red hair was spiked and brushed to one side of her face, her green eyes scanning over the clipboard for any information, and under her unbuttoned uniform was an untucked black shirt that Atlas assumed to be scrubs. Atlas continued to examine her as the silence drew on. She started to notice small things like how Orlov’s tie was loose and hung around her neck, and she had a lopsided name tag with Orlov printed on it. Her last name... what was her first? Atlas shook the thought and continued with her observations. A single blue rope hung off her shoulder signifying her as a scientist. Atlas could smell faint cigarette smoke wafting from her. Finally, she finished reading her board and looked up at Atlas. Their eyes locked for a second but Orlov quickly looked away. She seemed almost too nervous.


	2. Her Name Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward introductions are awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thanks for reading this! comments, feedback or anything else is appreciated! :)

Orlov brings a hand up to her mouth and clears her throat. Once more Atlas took note of little details; she had her nails painted black.

 

   “Let's, uh, let’s make sure the chart they gave me is correct, okay?” She spoke again. The same quiet, timid voice. Her voice almost trembled. Atlas began to wonder if she had taken English in her studies since she didn't struggle with the language like the others did and her accent wasn't as thick. She looks over Atlas once more, a bit deterred by the lack of communication. She cleared her throat again, this time, in the same manner, a parent would do to get a child’s attention. This only irritated her more. “Um, I'm sorry but, I'm not sure if you heard me, but-” 

 

   “I fucking heard you. I’m not a damn child,” Atlas snapped and shifted away, turning her back to her interrogator who let out a soft sigh.

 

   “Well, okay then.” Orlov’s tone shifted to that of annoyance. She rustled her papers, flipping through notes in the clipboard. “Just answer yes or no to th-” 

 

   “I told you before, I’m not a child. I’ve been through this already so just get the fuck on with it,” Atlas snapped once more.

 

   Another annoyed sigh was released from Orlov and she rolled her eyes. “Alright then.” She shifted in her seat. “So, 7968, let me introduce myself before we start. Will that make you feel a bit better?” She looked over her glasses to a noncompliant Atlas.

 

   Atlas shot her a glance. Her expression was calm. Atlas was almost in shock at how she had not pissed her off yet. She huffs and laid on her back. “Fine. Enlighten me.” She throws a hand in the air and waves her off. 

 

   She cleared her throat once more. “Okay. My name is Serafina Orlov. I’ll be your scientist from now on.” That statement struck a chord with Atlas. What did she mean now on? What happened to the- “ What's your name?” Serafina interrupts Atlas’s thoughts. 

 

   Atlas scoffed and smugly remarks. “You already said it didn't you? I’m 7968.” She let out a forced laugh.

 

   Serafina frowned at the sarcastic remark but pressed on. “I- I meant your real name,” she stammered.

 

   Atlas glanced at her, a bit taken back that she’d continue on with this meaningless task. She decided to give in and played along. “Atlas. My name is Atlas Parker.” 

 

   “Okay, Atlas. I’ll use that name from now on if, if that’ll make our time together easier,” Serafina softly replies. 

 

   “That's fine with me, but what the hell are you being nice to me for?” Atlas sat up and faced Serafina.

 

   “P-pardon?” Serafina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 

 Atlas began to interrogate her interrogator.   “Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you just another scientist like the rest? Are you trying to coax me for some big ass experiment or some shit like that? Or are they paying you to be nice.” 

 

   “No?” Serafina laughed a bit. “I’m being nice because…” Her voice trailed off. “Because that’s what humans do right? Well,” she scoffed, “most humans.” 

 

   “And you think I'll buy that don't you?” Atlas shot back paranoia starting to get the best of her. It's all the same anyway, they gain your trust, use you, abuse you, take advantage of you and everything in between. They are full of lies.

 

   “Look, I'm trying my best to establish a stable relationship between you and I. It’ll be, be a lot easier for me to analyze you properly if you trust me.” Serafina tripped over her words.

 

   “Analyze me… Okay.” Atlas scoffed. 

 

   Another sigh and frown were returned. “I can, you know, always come back later if that’ll be easier for you.” Serafina pushed up her glasses.

 

   “How ‘bout don't come back at all!” Atlas punched the bed in frustration. She struck a chord with Serafina.

 

   Serafina pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration from the constant comments. “We’re getting nowhere.” She tried to change the subject.

 

   “You’re telling me.” Atlas crossed her arms and glares at the girl before her.

 

   “Fine. Just answer the questions so I can confirm that I do have the right information, then I'll, I'll leave okay?” 

 

   “Whatever.” Atlas bitterly remarked and glanced at the ground. She decided to entertain her scientist once more. Her mind began to wander and she does what she usually does in these situations. She began to hyper-focused on the person. She started by counting all the laces on her shoes.

 

 There was more rustling of papers and a sigh. “Hm, you, um.” She started to tap her pen against her clipboard. “Already confirmed your name with me- Atlas Parker correct?” Serafina clicked her pen and waited for a response.

 

   “Yep,” Atlas blankly replied and continued to study Serafina’s shoes.

 

   A small pause as she scribbled on her clipboard. “You’re... 17, right?” 

“Yep.” Another blank reply and continuous study of shoes.

 

   “Okay.”  There were another pause and more scribbling. “You have, black hair, blue eyes, yes?” 

 

   “Mhm. You can see that can't you?” Atlas made another snippy remark as she ran out of laces to count. She began to count the folds of Serafina’s unpressed pants.

 

   Serafina gave Atlas a look, a frown, and then a sigh. “I’m, I'm really trying my best here.” She pushed up her glasses and continued. More scribbling. “You’re originally from the upper quadrant- correct?”

 

   “Yep.” Atlas started to lose count of the folds and began to get frustrated when Serafina’s leg began to shake.

 

   “Okay.” More scribbles and a flip of a pen. This frustrated Atlas more. “And, um, it says here you’re a special case? Care to explain?” 

 

   “No, not really,” Atlas shot back. Atlas began to notice small things in Serafina’s clothing. Some loose strings normally cut off hung off the seam of her pants. She glanced down to look back at her shoes. A few scuffs and some dried blood probably from her other subjects. Atlas shuddered at the thought of others having to go through this like her. Then a thought hit her. Serafina was being awfully nice compared to the other scientists. Maybe she was different after all. Atlas could hope.

 

   Another click of Serafina’s pen and she started to fidget with it again. “You’ve been here seven years it says,” she continued on her checklist.

 

   “Yep,” Atlas blankly replied once more. Atlas began to focus on Serafina’s clothing more. She noticed how the clothes loosely hung off her tiny frame, how her shirt was not pressed, how her undershirt was worn down. How her hands curled delicately around her pen and clipboard. Her nail polish chipping at the ends of her fragile fingertips. This girl looks almost too fragile to be doing any of the horrid things these monsters did. Atlas began to scan up toward her face this time. She has her dog-tags tucked under her shirt but the chain is exposed enough that Atlas can see it shining around her thin neck. Serafina’s face, though young, had some age lines. Bags under sleepless eyes, her glasses worn down a bit around the rim. Her hair fell in her face. She even has piercings; A few on one ear and a few more in the other. She has gages at the end of her ears. Really not typical for the normal scientist. 

 

   Atlas couldn't help but continue to stare at her. Then a thought crossed her mind. Beauty. This girl was beauty in this horrid place. The single most beautiful thing Atlas had seen in a long time. 

 

   “Okay.” Serafina laid her clipboard on her lap snapping Atlas out of her hyper observer state. Serafina took off her glasses and Atlas could get a better look at her eyes, calm, tired, and beautiful. Serafina tucked the glasses away in her shirt pocket. “That’s, that’s about all the questions I have for you right now- I’ll be on my way.” She began to stand.

 

   “Wait…” Atlas’s feeble voice blurted out quiet, but loud enough for Serafina to hear.

 

   Serafina stopped mid stand and stared at Atlas taken back from the sudden outburst. She sat back down and replied. “Um, yes?” 

 

   “Fair trade,” Atlas choked out. 

 

   “P-Pardon?” Serafina tilted her head in confusion.

 

   Atlas didn't know what she was doing but she wanted to know more about this new person before her. “Fairtrade. You know shit about me. So tell me shit about you.” She tried to sound light-hearted in her attempt to gain information.

 

   Serafina stared back at her. “Well, uh, I guess, I guess that is fair, huh?” She smiled softly at Atlas. “Okay, well I guess I'll tell you the same information I know about you. Would that be fair?” She continued to look over Atlas and sat back down. Atlas nodded at her and she began. “Hmm, well. My name- already stated- is Serafina Orlov. I’m 19 currently. I turn 20 in a few weeks.” 

 

   Atlas gave her a look. She was shocked at how young this scientist really was.

 

   “Hey now, don't give me that look. I know I'm young, but I… I have grades on my tests that prove I'm more than qualified for this job,” Serafina tried to defend herself. “Where was I…” she puts a finger to her chin trying to recall answers. “Ah! Yes, you already know my appearance. I know it's not typical of the stiffs usually around this place, but you see I have too much stuff going on to be worried about appearance. I’m from Rias, all of the scientists are. I’ve been working in this field for about two years now.”

 

   Atlas, again taken back by how young she was, stared at her as she crossed her legs. She began to feel a bit dumb at her underachievements compared to Serafina’s great ones.

 

   “Hmm, that's about as much information as I can give you at the moment. Unless there are things you’d like to know about me.” She calmly waited for Atlas’s answer and started fidgeting with her nails.

 

   How can anyone be this calm?! Atlas screamed internally. “Why did you choose this field?”

 

   “Well, to put a long story short, my parents were both scientists working on the Rais Research Experiment, they made me take a course and wanted me to continue with my field of study. I didn’t think I'd like the job at first, you know with the whole torture thing.” She gave me a look and darted her eyes away. “However what I did enjoy was interacting with my subjects and helping them develop friendships and feelings.” She glances down and continues to chip her nail polish off. “As much as I don't agree with the torture it comes with the job. I try to use it as a last resort.”

 

Atlas shot her a disturbed look.

 

“It's not… It’s not like that.” Serafina shot back immediately. “I much rather establish a relationship with my subject to get accurate and correct information, than implied information you’d get through torture. However… What the commander says goes- and he outranks me so...” She trailed off. “Let me apologize in advance for that.” 

 

Atlas looked up at her, she could tell that Serafina was being sincere in her apology. “It’s alright, I'm used to it anyway.” Atlas tried to shrug off the statement.

 

“Well you shouldn’t be, it's wrong and immoral,” Serafina frowned. “Listen, um, as long as I'm your scientist and assigned to you, I'll do whatever I can do to make your experiments less severe.”

 

“Wow, thanks.” Atlas rolled her eyes jokingly at the statement and shoots her a small smile. Surprised she could even smile anymore.

 

Serafina nodded. “Anyways, any more questions for me?”  

 

“No,” Atlas replied.

 

“Okay, as promised I'll leave you be.” Serafina stood up and headed toward the door. Atlas glanced over her surprised at how tall she really was. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Atlas blurted out.

 

Serafina turned to her and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “For what?” 

 

“For being rude.” Atlas looked away embarrassed.

 

Serafina laughed softly. “It’s alright. You have a good day, I'll be back later for your daily check-up.” She reached for her keycard. “Oh! Before I forget, if you need anything at all feel free to, uh, call for me.” She gestured to her radio and swiped her card. She then slipped into the darkness of the hallway. All at once the door snapped shut and sealed Atlas inside its steel walls once more.

 

Atlas laid back down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She started to count the lines. There was about 343 total. Atlas scoured the ceiling trying to find any new detail she hadn't already seen. She then goes over her short encounter with Serafina. Though short it kept Atlas’s mind racing. Someone who was being a genuinely nice person because they themselves are nice. People like that still exist in here. Atlas thought to herself then began to wander more. She drew up an image of Serafina. Atlas tried to recall every little detail of her. From her messy short hair, crooked smile, soft smell of cigarette smoke. Composed expression and attitude. Everything about her was calming and nice. It was nice to have beauty in this place called hell. Nice to have one thing to look forward to. Let it be Serafina. Atlas continued to picture every detail, every line on her face, every curve of her body, everything she could conjure up she did. A metal clunk of the door is heard. It echoed through the empty room, Atlas glanced down to see who had disturbed her peaceful state. 


End file.
